


Battle of the Houses

by Junnie96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ASTRO Moonbin and Eunwoo are mentioned, Alternate Universe - Ball Culture, Ball Culture Inaccuracies, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, MONSTA X Kihyun and Wonho are mentioned, No Smut, Seungcheol Soonyoung and Jihoon are House Fathers, Swearing, TWICE Momo is mentioned, The houses mentioned are fictional and if it is true then this is purely coincidental, Vogue the house down, ball culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie96/pseuds/Junnie96
Summary: “So what do you say?” Booyonce asks, his voice hints of desperation. Coups inspects his nails and looks at him.“The realness of my beauty is fiercer than these two mere houses.” He reads the two, earning howls from the audience.Woozi marches to the front with his children following behind.“What are we waiting for? An invitation? I can’t wait to wreck their fragile houses.” Hoshi snaps his fingers at them.Woozi only pops his tongue in response to Hoshi. “Fragile? The only thing fragile here is your leadership”. The crowd is loving the rift between the three houses.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Battle of the Houses

It was just another day in New York. The streets are full of pedestrians, cars bustling on the streets and the screen plastered on buildings helped the moon illuminate the busy Times Square. So it was for Wonwoo, puffing out smoke from the cigarette stick. He looks around, leaning back on the cemented wall. He puffs out the last bit of smoke before flicking it away, walking to a destination only his peers know. He enters the building and greets the individuals chatting by the stairs. He ventures further in the building and finally he arrives at the Grand Hall. Everyone has drinks at their grasps, dancing with the music.  
  
“All right! Sit your asses down because I’m gonna share something for all of you.” Boo ‘Booyonce’ Seungkwan declared. Wonwoo immediately ran up to Coups waving at him and sat with them.

“So recently, I’ve noticed that it’s getting smaller and smaller. There are only few serving it on the floor? I have been thinking about something to elevate the atmosphere and… boy oh boy it did!”  
  
“What’s he talking about?” Wonwoo asks Coups but he only received a smirk from him. “You’ll see” he finally answers. “May I request the House… of CHOI to please run up to the middle.”   
  
The House of Choi: Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Hansol followed his request and all of them stood, posing for the gods.  
  
“Ooooh. Calm your ass down Coups. The battle has not yet begun. Now, your house has been called out for a battle by the Father… of the House… of KWON!” Coups only looks at Hoshi with superiority.

The House of Kwon has been the most recent house founded, comprising of Hoshi as the father and Jun, Minghao and Dino as the children. He knows that Hoshi will be sloppy of leading his house, but he also knows that they will slay every voguing category. Hoshi with his children march up to the front, glaring at their enemy house and also posed. “So Coups as the Father of the House that has been called out to battle will you accept this challenge?” Booyonce asks him.

But before he can respond to his question, the door bursts open and a group barge in with formation.  
  
“Who dares to start a House Battle without our presence?” the crowd roars with praise to the group.

“OOOOOH SHIT! IT’S NO OTHER THAN THE LEGENDARY HOUSE OF LEE!!!” Booyonce raising the spirits of the crowd like an evangelist. Hoshi and Coups can look at the House of Lee in fear. “Yah, do you think we can win against them? They have won trophies in every House battle they joined. It has been their tradition to join.” Jun whispers to Hoshi. The same topic is also talked about in the House of Choi. Wonwoo tries to think of a strategy to topple the legendary House of Lee.

“So what do you say?” Booyonce asks, his voice hints of desperation. Coups inspects his nails and looks at him. “The realness of my beauty is fiercer than these two mere houses.” He reads the two, earning howls from the audience. Woozi marches to the front with his children following behind.  
  
“What are we waiting for? An invitation? I can’t wait to wreck their fragile houses.” Hoshi snaps his fingers at them. Woozi only pops his tongue in response to Hoshi. “Fragile? The only thing fragile here is your leadership”. The crowd is loving the rift between the three houses.

“That’s what I’ve been talking about! Now, the category is… **RUNWAY!** ” he shouts as Dj H.One pumps the beat. The crowd claps and roars with excitement to the event. “Serve us dark, possessive and dominant realness!”

Coups arranges and brushes off the dirt off their couture. “Mingyu, you can do this. Fighting!” he nods in agreement. “Kill him with your gaze Minghao.” Hoshi orders him after fixing his hair.

“Oh what do we have here? Choi Mingyu serving us high school troublemaker realness!”

Mingyu goes first, strutting to the middle and flaunting his ethereal beauty. He flirts with some people in the audience, which is his idea to make the others root for him. Suddenly, he gets nudged away by Minghao walking to the front. He sits down and poses, his gaze locking onto the judges on the stage.

_‘Shady’_ Mingyu thinks as he walks in front of Minghao and poses. Both of them kept trying to cover the other. Eventually, he notices that the crowd to the left of him is waving at someone at the back. “Make some way for the one and only Lee Dokyeom!” the emcee declares.

  


Dokyeom goes near them and whispers _“This is how you slay the runway, amateurs”_. The three play a tug-o-war of who will win the trophy for the runway category. Minghao keeps on throwing shade at Mingyu until he can’t take it anymore and the two end up throwing shade at each other.

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo asks as he saw Coups walking to the restroom. He follows him and as he arrives at the restroom, he notices the bag. “Are you gonna walk?” Wonwoo felt concerned since Coups has not yet experienced walking the categories except designing the outfits they have that caused them to win numerous runway trophies. “I gotta have to keep the streak going. Mingyu looks like a lost puppy because of that Minghao.” He removes his shirt and changes into something. _‘Damn you look Daddy’_ Wonwoo thought to himself. “Make them gag hyung.” Was only Wonwoo’s advice to Coups before going back to the hall.

The three who walked are now posing in front of the judges. “Is anyone gonna walk? Once… Twice…Thr-“ the shouts of the audience cut off Booyonce. “What’s with the commotion over there?” Even the three were confused. Mingyu realized it sooner and just smirked. Aside from others, he just looked at the judges as he observes their shocked expressions.

  


“OOOOOOOO. Daddy has just arrived from the dark room and now he’s angry!!!” Booyonce screamed in a sing-song tune. Coups emphasizes his muscles and strutted over the hall, giving winks to the audience especially to Woozi who’s looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Teasingly, he lines up with the others. He can see Minghao giving him an eyeroll and Dokyeom glaring at him.

“What an entrance! Now judges give me your scores for Lee Dokyeom! 10, 9, 9, 9, 10. Next from the House of Kwon! 8, 10, 10, 10, 9. Now for the only Choi Mingyu! 10, 10, 10, 10, 9. The last but not the least, for the Father of the House of Choi give us your scores! 10, 10, 10, 10… 10!”

Wonwoo and Hansol screamed in delight of their win. The legacy of the House of Choi being the frontrunners in Runway will never be broken. Mingyu holds close their father as the both of them went back to their seats bringing home the bacon as always. “Waahhh, this is why I love being in this house. Good job.”

* * *

  
  
“Alright the next category is… **REALNESS!** Now houses bring up one of your finest children. Made from grand materials of mother earth.”

Jun walked to the front, his finger pointing at himself. He walks up to the judges, followed by Jeonghan in his blonde angel look. Hansol came up the stage last.

“Judges, please don’t be biased. Check if they have been taking their vitamins. Have they been getting enough sleep? Is everything real? Look closely judges, god may have taken his time molding these 3 beautiful individuals.” The judges took out their magnifying glasses and judged each of them.

Kihyun was wowed by Jeonghan’s features while Wonho checks Jun’s eyes.

“You have the face of a god!” Eunwoo and Moonbin praise Hansol. Momo keeps judging each of them closely.  
  
“Momo you having trouble?” Booyonce asks, laughing afterwards. “Whoever’s houses they came from, for sure beauty runs in their family” he remarks, sighing in frustration. The participants now line up in front of the judges while Booyonce listens to the judges’ deliberation. They all nod in agreement and he fixes the microphone. “Judges have spoken. The Grand prize for Realness goes to… the House of Lee!” Woozi looks at Hoshi and just rises his shoulders, teasing him because of their win. “Beauty and elegance runs in our family” Jeonghan snaps his fingers at the two houses, emphasizing the word _‘elegance’_.

* * *

  
  
  
“This is what I’m excited of! The category is… **Vogue** the house down!!!” the beats of the remix start to flood around the hall, raising the excitement of the audience and the three houses.  
  
“Oh the face off of the fathers of the House of Lee and Kwon!” Woozi and Hoshi face off with each other, hands and movements sharp like blades. Dino moves like the cascading river flowing down the mountains. He moves to Hoshi’s side, helping him throw shade at Woozi. Joshua looking closely at his father before joining in, making the dance floor even more pumped up. “OH! I didn’t know Choi Wonwoo could serve us old way? But anyways, you better work it or else he’ll slit your throat!” Booyonce teases the dancers.

Hoshi grabs Woozi by the shoulders and kisses him all of a sudden, shocking him.

They can feel the beat drop coming and they know what to do. _‘You fucking bitch’_ Woozi thought before dipping with the rest of the dancers.  
  
It was like one single vessel, their dip was clean like the streets of Singapore. Yes, it was that clean. “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” Booyonce cheered and so did the audience around them. Everyone’s full of happiness inside their underground ball. Everyone had a smile on their faces.  
  


“Okay dancers. Suit yourself up and fix everything.” He orders as he listens to the judges. He nods in approval before looking back at everyone. They looked wrecked, breathing deep in and out. Woozi is still glaring at Hoshi though. “The winner for this category is… no other than the House of Kwon!” Hoshi looked at the glaring Woozi and rises his shoulders, also teasing him because of their win. They claim their trophy and went back to their seats.

“Now to conclude this night or the Battle of the Houses rather, we would like to request the fathers of the respected house to please step forward. First up Choi ‘Coups’ Seungcheol, the Father of the House of Choi.” Coups walks in, changing into a softer fashion but still slaying the outfit as always.  
  
“Next is Kwon Hoshi from the House of Kwon!” Hoshi steps in wearing a trench coat and black pants. “Ooohhh giving us noir realness”

“Lastly from the legendary House of Lee, Lee Woozi!” Woozi enters, escorted by his children playfully.

“Now I gotta share this with all of you. These three houses you see here up front, they have changed the ballroom scene with their spectacular and cunning talents!” Booyonce praises, earning claps and howls from the overjoyed crowd. “But tonight, only one house will survive the battle. Now you might think that because each of the houses won each of the categories so how would we choose? We’ve decided… to join in the award for the Father of the Year award.” Everyone wooed and screamed in excitement for the winner. So does the 3 fathers up front.

“The house that survived the battle is…. The House of…” Booyonce looks at all of them, he almost chuckle at the sight of everyone being silent.  
  
“The House of Lee!!!” The Grand Hall erupted into fits of screams and joy. “So that means Lee Woozi, you are the Father of the Year!”

“Of course. The House of Lee is always undefeated in every House Battle.” Coups nudges his shoulder at Woozi. “Next time remove your clothing every time you walk for Runway, okay?” Woozi winks back to Coups, making him turn into fits of laughter. Woozi then stops laughing and looks at Hoshi. He gives the trophy to Joshua and grabs for Hoshi’s hand, pulling him to the restroom where they will have privacy. He closes the door and glares at Hoshi.  
  
“What made you do that stunt?” he sternly asks.

“What stunt? I didn’t do anything.” Hoshi tries to sound oblivious, but he can’t get away from the one and only Woozi. “I thought there was going to be nothing between us. You fucking declared that to me and now you had the audacity to pull a stunt at me?”

He looks down, feeling guilty at what he had done.

“Tell me Soonyoung really.” Woozi asks with seriousness, now speaking his real name.

He can’t help but sob. They were once friends just walking aimlessly around NY, being kicked out of their parents for being anything other than straight. But then it was like their prayers were answered, because Coups took them in and referred them to his father Heechul of the once thriving House of Kim. The three were the powerhouse trio in the main categories of Realness, Runway and Vogue Femme; the asset of the House of Kim. Hoshi and Woozi were the couple in the house. Their playful bickering were a habit you have to endure whenever you join the House of Kim. However, a scandal broke out that caused the members of the House of Kim to separate. Hoshi broke up with Woozi and that tore Woozi’s heart in the past. Now that they have their own houses, they can finally live up to their own standards; to their own expectations of their lives.

“I regret it Jihoon!” He finally speaks up, breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

“I regret breaking up with you in the past, Seungcheol’s right. It’s just, I got affected by the scandal. I couldn’t do anything. My mind was clouded back then. Now that I think about it, I really wished that I should not have said that.”

The younger was now a crying mess. Jihoon now understands Soonyoung of his situation. He hugs him tightly, like he’s trying to push him back into his heart but he can’t easily do that. He needs help of someone that really knows both of them well.

* * *

“Always remember to always hesitate with what you say. Okay? Trust in each other. I love the both of you guys. Do you know how hurt I was seeing you walking carelessly by the streets back then? Good thing I referred both of you. I admire the three of us being determined to build a house after leaving the Kim.” Seungcheol hugs the both of them, engaging them in a group hug. They called for Seungcheol, waiting for him about minute in the restroom. He did come of course.  
  
“Hyung, you remember in the past when Seungcheol was about to walk the runway category but then the category was Beach Extravaganza? He had no choice but to tear off his shirt and wear his boxers. But still he got the trophy!” they all laughed at Hoshi’s anecdote. Coups just slapped Hoshi’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“Yah I have to! Heechul was already glaring at me!” They all laughed even harder before being interrupted by Seungkwan with a cocktail and Hansol within his grip.  
  
“Yah, enough with the emotions. Let’s dance the night away!” he declared and the rest followed, the trio playfully slapping Seungkwan for disturbing their meeting and for dragging Hansol.

The whole night was full of merrymaking and socializing with peers until the moon rises as high as Mt.Everest. Laughter filled the hall like a virus. This is their only safe place. Their true home is found here at the Grand Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic!  
> I think I did an average shot in imagining the members in the Underground Ballroom Scene. It was hard to write this, especially the dancing scenes.  
> But anyway I finally did it and let me know about your opinion in the comments below!


End file.
